tayothelittlebusfandomcom-20200214-history
Tayo the Little Bus: Collect-n-Play
'''Collect-n-Play '''is the newest generation of diecast vehicles from Tayo the Little Bus. They will be released very soon and made by Fisher-Price. The motto for this new range of toys is "Collect them, play with them, have fun!". Vehicles Classic Vehicles This theme features vehicles in their regular looks. #Tayo #Rogi #Lani #Gani #Citu #Peanut #Heart #Nuri #Turi #Toto #Speed #Shine #Toni #Iratcha #Rubby #Kinder #Pat #Alice #Frank #Air #Big #Billy #Poco #Chris #Max #Squishy #Miss Teach #Reo #Met #Tramy #Sky #Carry #Bongbong #Oli #Small #Tiny #Nana #Cooku #Champ #Ractor #Rex #Hi-Speed Train #Miss Magician #Grandma Car #Bully #Woolly #Star Tayo #Star Rogi #Star Lani #Star Gani #Star Citu #Cheese #Love #Noah #Tow-Tow #Quick #Bright #Packi #Sweepy #Pete #Fred #Amy #Buzz #Huge #Benny #Digger #Mixer #Dumper #Roller #Ace #Queen Jules #Bella #Blow #Mellow #Tory #Toy White Forklift #Toy Yellow Forklift #Tee Tee #Suv #Jeep #Vicky #Linda #Alfred #Tires #Ringy #Bricki #Rackstraw #Firebird #Bluey #Spinny #Wrecker #Gena #Porter #Roley #Trix #Martin #Gerrald #Cecily #Georges #Lifty #Crani #Guffy #Wheelie #Gary #Jerry #Teresa #Katy #Baja #Nightmare Tayo #Nashy #Bashy #Dashy #Flashy #Rashy #Lashy #Cashy #Slashy #Toy Blue Car #Racey #Zooma #Mayor Goodwheels #Togi #Rani #Sani #Mira #Firebird #Nick #Number 1 #Limousine #Muddy Tayo #Jeepneys Bus #Tejeros Ambulance #Lobo #Stelli #Smell #Silver #Hayla #Lars #Smokey #Teddy #Brock #Tank #Jumbo #Bopper (Helicopter) #Beep (Police Car) #Ben (Fire Engine) #Scooter (Taxicab) #Major #Zuzu #Patricia #Painter #Nick #Laluna #Helga #Toby (Tugboat) #Francis #Framm #Firedrawn #Mr. Omnibus #Spit #Victor #Oil #Dash #Skidy #Dricella #Fabrice #Old Jackie #Drop #Helen #Paser #Patrick (Toyota Patrol Car) #Lanmigi Ava #Teoni #Nash #White Tour Bus #Mr Cruise Ship #Vauxhall White Van #Citroen Red Car #Silver Nissian Car #Mitsabishi White Car #Nissian Brown Car #Benda #Betsy #Larry Classic Humans This theme features Human characters in their regular looks. #Hana #Rookie #Duri #Jinnie #Jimmy #Jenny #Joey #Fireball #Princess Ray #Prince Comet #Asura Classic Animals This theme features Animal characters in their regular looks. #Blacky #Mr.Whiskers #Chip #Tweet #Porkie #Pickles #Batty #Snaily #Goldie Core Moments This theme features characters with moments from old episodes, movies and other stories. #Princess Lani (from Lani the Princess) #Damaged Speed and Damaged Shine (from Speeding is Dangerous!) #Plane Tayo, Driller Rogi, Submarine Lani and Monster Truck Gani (from Tayo's Earth Defense Plan) #Sand Covered Max and Paint-Splattered Poco (from It's Hard to Behave) #Nuri as Yellow Flash (from Nuri is a Superstar) #Young Citu (from Cito's Secret) #Sweeper Rogi and "Day Off" Rubby (from Rogi the Sweeper) #Circus Billy, Circus Poco, Circus Chris and Circus Max (from We Are the Heavy-Duty Circus) #Boiling Shine (from Let's Be Friends) #Turbo Speed and Turbo Shine (from Speeding is Dangerous!) #Towrope Heart (from Heart's Towrope) #Beige Heart (from The New Friend, Heart) #Damaged Blow, Damaged Tory and Damaged Mellow (from The Tayo Movie: Mission: Ace) #Space Rocket Tayo, Space Rocket Rogi, Space Rocket Lani and Space Rocket Gani (from Tayo's Space Adventure) #Ride-On Tayo, Doll Hana and Robot Duri (from The Tayo Movie: Mission: Ace) #Damaged Ace (from The Tao Movie: Mission: Ace) #Damaged Bella (from The Tayo Movie: Mission Ace) #Tired Lani, Tired Tayo, Tired Gani and Tired Rogi (from I Can't Sleep) #Determined Tayo and Exhausted Gani (from Gani Is Sick) #Shiny Tires Tayo (from I Want New Tires) #Muddled Big (from I'll Help You, Big) #Daredevil Rogi (from Daredevil Rogi) #Transforming Tayo (from Tiny Tayo) #Union Jack Tayo, Big Ben Rogi, Houses of Parliament Lani and London Eye Gani (from A Trip to London) #Blushing Tayo and Blushing Lani (from The Relationship) #Detective Rogi (from Rogi the Detective!) #Bow Tie Lani (from The Relationship) #Monster Lani, Frightened Tayo, Frightened Rogi,Frightned Gani, and Frightened Peanut (from Lani's Outrage) #Red Team Gani and Blue Team Tayo (from Which Team?) #Dr.Gani,Nurse Lani and Peanut (from Dr.Gani and Nurse Lani) #Gas Pump Gani (from Gas Time Gani) #Speed "In Love" (from I Want To Be Your Friend) #Clover Tayo (from Tayo's Space Adventure) #Dirty Tayo (from Tayo Gets Lost) #Tayo with "Dripping Fuel Tank" (from Tayo's Fuel Leak) Five Nights at Freddy's (US & Canada only) This theme features characters painted like Five Nights at Freddy's characters. #Rookie as The Night Gaurd/Mike Schmidt #Tayo as Freddy Fazbear #Gani as Bonnie #Lani as Chica #Rogi as Foxy #Citu as Golden Freddy #Nuri as Mangle #Peanut as Balloon Boy/BB #Heart as JJ #Kinder as The Puppet/Marionette #Poco as Springtrap #Rookie as The Purple Guy #Billy as Shadow Freddy #Chris as Shadow Bonnie/RWQFSFASXC #Duri as The Crying Child #Ace as Fredbear #Reo as Spring Bonnie #Tory as Plushtrap #Max as Nightmare #Hana as Mr.Aftons Daughter #Miss Teach as Baby #Bongbong as Bidybab #Bella as Ballora #Tramy as Minirena #Cooku as Funtime Freddy #Nana as Funtime Foxy #Carry as Ennard Steven Universe This theme features characters painted like as Steven Universe characters. #Peanut as Steven #Alice as Garnet #Nana as Amethyst #Lani as Pearl #Tramy as Lapis Lazuli #Nuri as Peridot #Toni as Jasper #Bella as Blue Diamond #Queen Jules as Yellow Diamond #Carry as Rose Quartz Thomas & Friends This theme features characters painted like Thomas & Friends characters. #Tayo as Thomas #Rogi as James #Peanut as Percy #Reo as Gordon #Lani as Emily #Citu as Henry #Wondie as Edward #Bubba as Toby #Rookie as The Fat Controller/Sir Topham Hatt #Ace as Spencer #Nana as Rosie #Rubby as Whiff #Kinder as Stanley #Bully's Minion #1 as Diesel #Toni as Mavis #Guffy as Salty #Sky as Cranky #Air as Harold #Cooku as Bertie #Grandma Car as Henrietta #Rani as Annie #Sani as Clarabel #Bongbong as Bill #Oli as Ben #Gani as Duck #Speed as Donald #Shine as Douglas #Toto as Oliver (Engine) #Iratcha as Toad #Hana as Lady Hatt #Champ as Trevor #Lifty as Harvey #Carry as Molly #Ractor as Terence #Squishy as George #Rex as Boco #Bella as Daisy #Gary as Arthur #Larry as Neville #Big as Murdoch #Wheelie as Fergus #Mr.Omnibus as Bulgy #Bully's Minion #2 as Iron Arry #Bully's Minion #3 as Iron Bert #Bully's Minion #4 as Splatter #Bully's Minion #5 as Dodge #Bully as Diesel 10 #Princess Ray as Lady #Nashy as Skarloey #Bashy as Rheneas #Dashy as Sir Handel #Flashy as Peter Sam #Rashy as Rusty #Lashy as Duncan #Cashy as Duke #Slashy as Freddie #Billy as Jack #Poco as Alfie #Digger as Oliver (Excavator) #Max as Max #Dumper as Monty #Crani as Rocky #Toy White Forklift as Victor #Toy Yellow Forklift as Kevin #Small as Charlie #Met as Hiro #Tory as Bash #Mellow as Dash #Blow as Ferdinand #Tow-Tow as Butch #Frank as Flynn #Alice as Belle Robocar Poli (US, Korea, China, France, Israel, Russia & Japan only) This theme features vehicles painted like Robocar Poli characters. #Pat as Poli #Frank as Roy #Alice as Amber #Air as Helly #Hana as Jin #Kinder as SchoolB #Rubby as Cleany #Toto as Spooky #Max as Dumpoo #Billy as Bruner #Poco as Poke #Chris as Mickey #Squishy as Max #Mr.Omnibus as Mr. Whooper #Bubba as Mr. Musty #Lani as Mini #Rogi as Rody #Gani as Beny #Turi as Cap #Iratcha as Posty #Big as Terry #Hauli as See See #Sailor as Marine #Mighty as Titan #Ace as Mark #Reo as Bucky Fijit Friends This theme features female vehicles painted like Mattel's Fijit Friends. #Lani as Willa #Nuri as Sage #Heart as Serafina #Toni as Logan Undertale (US only) This theme features vehicles painted like Undertale characters. #Duri as Frisk #Jinnie as Chara #Tory as Flowey #Carry as Toriel #Tayo as Sans #Peanut as Papyrus #Toni as Undyne #Tramy as Alphys #Rex as Mettaton #Reo as Mettaton EX #Citu as Asgore #Bully as Omega Flowey #Bongbong as Asriel #Woolly as Asriel Dreamurr #Gerrald as Asriel the Absoloute God of Hyperdeath #Cecily as Undyne the Undying #Ace as Mettaton Neo #Rogi as Glowing Eye Sans #Peanut as Monster Kid #Gani as Napstablook #Poco as Mad Dummy #Heart as Muffet #Chris as Grillby #Bubba as Gerson #Rani as Bratty #Sani as Catty #Iratcha as Burgerpants #Ice Cream Truck as The Nice Cream Guy #Mellow as Onionsan #Noah as Temmie #Quick as The Annoying Dog #Toto as Lesser Dog #Air as Greater Dog #Pat as Doggo #Frank as Dogamy #Alice as Dogaressa #Shine as Royal Gaurd 01 #Speed as Royal Gaurd 02 #Max as Glyde #Iratcha as So Sorry #Wondie as W.D Gaster #Nashy as Froggit #Bashy as Whimsun #Dashy as Moldsmal #Flashy as Loox #Rashy as Vegatoid #Lashy as Misgosp #Cashy as Snowdrake #Slashy as Chilldrake Super Wings (US & Korea only) This theme features characters painted like Super Wings characters. #Tayo as Jett #Gani as Donnie #Rogi as Jerome #Lani as Dizzy #Pat as Paul #Windy as Bello #Bubba as Grand Albert #Nana as Mira #Ace as Chase #Amy as Astra #Cooku as Todd #Speed as Flip #Rookie as Jimbo #Hana as Sky #Big as Bigwing #Bongbong as Roy #Iratcha as Tom #Peanut as Sammy Blaze and the Monster Machines This theme features characters are painted like Blaze and the Monster Machines characters. #Tayo as Blaze #Duri as AJ #Hana as Gabby #Bully as Crusher #Woolly as Pickle #Rogi as Darington #Toto as Zeg #Shine as Stripes #Nana as Starla #Citu as Bump Bumperman Roary the Racing Car This theme features vehicles painted like Roary the Racing Car characters. #Peanut as Roary #Rogi as Maxi #Lani as Cici #Tayo as Drifter #Gani as Tin Top #Citu as Big Chris #Toto as Plugger #Ractor as Farmer Green #Champ as FB #Hana as Marsha #Heart as Zippee #Rookie as PC Pete #Pat as Nick #Bubba as Mr. Carburettor #Air as Hellie #Grandma Car as Mama Mia #Shine as James #Wondie as Rusty #Big as Loada #Cecily as Breeze #Reo as Conrod #Speed as Flash #Iratcha as Molecom #Pickles as Dinkie My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic This theme features vehicles painted like My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters. #Nuri as Twilight Sparkle #Lani as Rarity #Cecily as Rainbow Dash #Tramy as Fluttershy #Nana as Applejack #Heart as Pinkie Pie #Carry as Princess Celestia #Alice as Princess Luna #Bella as Princess Cadance #Reo as Shining Armor #Peanut as Spike #Gerrald as Discord #Miss Teach as Cheerilee #Noah as Derpy Hooves #Toni as DJ Pon-3 #Grandma Car as Granny Smith #Champ as Big Mclntosh #Sani as Apple Bloom #Rani as Scootaloo #Love as Sweetie Belle Mr. Men & Little Miss (UK & Japan only) This theme features vehicles painted like Mr. Men & Little Miss characters. #Tayo as Mr. Happy #Lani as Little Miss Sunshine #Iratcha as Mr. Bump #Frank as Mr. Tall #Citu as Mr. Clever #Rogi as Mr. Grumpy #Speed as Mr. Rush #Shine as Mr.Persnickety #Heart as Little Miss Giggles #Peanut as Mr. Tickle #Gani as Mr. Worry #Max as Mr. Strong #Chris as Mr. Silly #Bongbong as Mr. Small #Big as Mr.Nosey #Nuri as Little Miss Bossy #Tramy as Little Miss Whoops #Miss Magician as Little Miss Magic #Alice as Little Miss Splendid #Toni as Little Miss Daredevil SpongeBob SquarePants This theme features vehicles painted like SpongeBob SquarePants characters. #Peanut as SpongeBob SquarePants #Tayo as Patrick Star #Gerrald as Squidward Tentacles #Nana as Sandy Cheeks #Citu as Eugene Krabs/Mr. Krabs #Bully as Sheldon J. Plankton #Snaily as Gary #Miss Teach as Mrs. Puff #Frank as Larry #Heart as Pearl Krabs #Ace as Mermaid Man #Reo as Barnacle Boy #Alice as Karen #Rogi as The Flying Dutchman #Cooku as Karate SpongeBob Team Fortress 2 This theme features male vehicles painted like team fortress 2 characters. #Speed as the Scout #Billy as the Soilder #Peanut as the Pyro #Poco as the Demoman #Big as the Heavy #Citu as the Engineneer #Met as the Medic #Frank as the Sniper #Ace as the Spy Talking Tom & Friends This theme features vehicles painted like Talking Tom & Friends characters. #Tayo as Tom #Gani as Ben #Lani as Angela #Bongbong as Ginger #Iratcha as Hank #Rogi as Pierre #Bella as Gina #Rubby as Larry Rescue Vechicles This theme features characters painted like Rescue Vechicles. #Police Car Tayo #Fire Truck Rogi #Ambulance Lani #Helicopter Gani Racers This theme features vehicles painted like racing cars. #Turbocharged Tayo #Neon Racer Rogi #Stock Car Lani #Dragster Gani #Open-Wheeled Citu #N20 Peanut #Supercharged Heart #Racing Truck Toto #Lightning Speed #Flaming Shine #Hot Rod Ace #Sparking Bongbong Construction This theme features vehicles painted like construction vehicles. #Bulldozer Tayo #Excavator Rogi #Concrete Mixer Lani #Dump Truck Gani #Steam Roller Citu #Crane Peanut #Front Loader Heart #Cherry Picker Toto #Digger Speed #Forklift Bella Off-Road This theme features vehicles painted like off-road vehicles. #Pick-Up Truck Tayo #Dune Buggy Rogi #Quad Bike Lani #Rally Racer Gani #Monster Truck Citu Railway This theme features characters dressed up as things that relate with railways. #Subway Train Tayo #Tender Engine Rogi #Steam Engine Lani #Bullet Train Gani #Tram Engine Citu #Passenger Train Peanut #Diesel Engine Heart JCB This theme features vehicles painted like JCB characters. #Tayo as Joey #Citu as Doug #Rogi as Larry #Chris as Marty #Speed as Max #Poco as Elvis #Lani as Roxy #Sky as Charlie #Frank as Frankie #Ractor as Freddie #Squishy as Rex #Toto as Rocco #Billy as Lenny #Peanut as Dan #Max as Dexter #Toni as Tommy Bob the Builder This theme features characters painted like Bob the Builder characters. #Rookie as Bob #Hana as Wendy #Duri as Leo #Rogi as Scoop #Tayo as Muck #Gani as Lofty #Lani as Dizzy #Squishy as Roley #Sky as Tiny #Big as Two-Tonne #Peanut as Shifter #Larry as Tread #Poco as Stretch #Billy as Ace #Max as Thud #Jimmy as Crunch Annoying Orange This theme features vehicles painted like Annoying Orange characters. #Tayo as Orange #Citu as Pear #Gani as Midget Apple/Little Apple #Peanut as Marshmallow #Rogi as Grapefruit #Bubba as Grandpa Lemon #Lani as Passion Fruit #Iratcha as Squash Mickey Mouse & Friends This theme features characters painted like Mickey Mouse & Friends characters. #Tayo as Mickey Mouse #Lani as Minnie Mouse #Rogi as Donald Duck #Nuri as Daisy Duck #Iratcha as Goofy #Blacky as Pluto #Bully as Pete #Nana as Clarabel Cow #Toto as Horace Horsecollar #Peanut as Chip #Iratcha as Dale #Bubba as Scrooge McDuck #Wondie as Ludwig Von Drake #Tory as Huey #Blow as Dewey #Mellow as Louie #Peanut as Max Goof #Gerrald as Mortimer Mouse #Shine as Jose Carioca #Speed as Panchito Pistoles #Cooku as Oswald The Lucky Rabbit #Tramy as Ortensia Winnie-the-Pooh This theme features characters painted like Winnie-the-Pooh characters. #Gani as Pooh #Peanut as Piglet #Rogi as Tigger #Iratcha as Eeyore #Citu as Rabbit #Bubba as Owl #Carry as Kanga #Bongbong as Roo #Duri as Christopher Robin Cars This theme features characters painted like Cars characters. #Tayo as Lighting McQueen #Iratcha as Mater #Lani as Sally #Nuri as Cruz Ramirez #Wondie as Doc Hudson #Bubba as Sarge #Citu as Fillmore #Speed as Chick Hicks #Gani as The King #Rogi as Francesco Bernoulli #Reo as Max Schnell #Ace as Finn McMissile #Miss Teach as Holley Shiftwell #Shine as Jackson Storm #Toto as Ivan #Cecily as Carla Veloso Inside Out This theme features characters painted like Inside Out characters. #Lani as Joy #Tramy as Sadness #Poco as Anger #Miss Teach as Disgust #Chris as Fear #Peanut as Bing-Bong Big Hero 6 This theme features characters painted like Big Hero 6 characters. #Duri as Hiro #Ace as Baymax #Rookie as Tadashi Monsters Inc. This theme features characters painted like Monsters Inc. characters. #Tayo as Mike Wazowski #Rogi as James P. Sullivan Stars This theme features vehicles with stamps of stars on their sides. #Tayo #Speed #Frank #Air #Billy #Chris #Nana #Cooku #Champ #Reo #Rex #Mellow Hearts This theme features vechicles with stamps of a heart on their sides. #Lani #Peanut #Heart #Cecily #Nuri #Alice #Kinder #Tramy #Bella #Windy Lightening Bolts This theme features vechicles with stamps of lightening bolts on their sides. #Rogi #Shine #Toni #Poco #Max #Squishy #Ace #Tory Quarter Moons This theme features vechicles with stamps of a quarter moon on their sides. #Gani #Citu #Pat #Toto #Rubby #Miss Teach #Big #Carry #Bongbong #Rubby #Bubba #Wondie #Sky #Ractor #Iratcha #Blow Make-Up This theme features female vehicles with make-up on their faces. #Lani #Heart #Nuri #Toni #Alice #Tramy #Cecily #Nana Limited Edition Also known as Special, this theme features vehicles with special paint jobs. #Gold Tayo #Silver Rogi #Bronze Lani #Platium Gani #Metal Citu #Steel Peanut #Glittery Heart #Glow in the Dark Nuri #Transparent Toni #Ruby Tory #Saphire Blow #Emerald Mellow #Crystal Pat #Diamond Frank #Pearl Alice #Neon Betsy #Sparkling Shine #Metallic Ace #Shiny Bella #Clear Metallic Tramy Fireflies This theme features vehicles with stamps of fireflies on their sides, possibly inspired by the episode Nana's Invitation. #Gani #Nana #Rex #Cooku #Mellow #Tayo #Blow #Lani #Rogi #Tramy #Larry Animaniacs This theme features characters painted like Animaniacs characters. #Rogi as Yakko #Iratcha as Wakko #Lani as Dot #Woolly as Pinky #Bully as Brain #Carry as Slappy #Bongbong as Skippy #Mellow as Squit #Tory as Pesto #Blow as Bobby #Nuri as Rita #Iratcha as Runt #Blacky as Buttons #Noah as Mindy #Citu as Dr. Scratchansniff #Hana as Hello Nurse #Rookie as Ralph #Bubba as Mr.Plotz Chuggington This theme features characters painted like Chuggington characters. #Tayo as Wilson #Gani as Brewster #Toni as Koko #Hana as Vee #Citu as Dunbar #Bubba as Old Puffer Pete #Alice as Calley #Iratcha as Hodge #Lani as Zephie #Rogi as Emery #Big as Harrison #Met as Chatsworth #Grandma Car as Olwin #Ractor as Irving #Windy as Mtambo #Ice Cream Truck as Frostini #Ace as Action Chugger #Reo as Speedy McAllister #Peanut as Hoot #Heart as Toot #Tramy as Piper #Crani as Skylar #Carry as Decka #Frank as Jackman #Air as Asher #Billy as Zack #Poco as Fletch #Miss Teach as Tyne #The Hi-Speed Train as Hanzo #Nuri as Payce #Toto as Cormac Chuck & Friends This theme features characters painted like Chuck & Friends characters. #Tayo as Chuck #Toto as Handy #Gani as Boomer #Rogi as Rowdy #Shine as Soku #Cooku as Biggs #Iratcha as Digger #Speed as Flip #Lani as Chassie Colours This theme features characters painted as the 7 colours of the rainbow. All of these vehicles will also be included in the die-cast pack "Rainbow Wonder". #Red Tayo #Orange Gani #Yellow Rogi #Green Lani #Blue Citu #Indigo Heart #Violet Peanut PAW Patrol This theme features characters painted like PAW Patrol characters. #Duri as Ryder #Toto as Chase #Tayo as Marshall #Peanut as Rubble #Lani as Skye #Gani as Rocky # Rogi as Zuma #Nuri as Everest #Speed as Tracker Inanimate Insanity This theme features characters painted like Inanimate Insanity characters. #Citu as Mephone #Met as MePad #Woolly as Toilet #Tayo as Baseball #Rogi as Nickel #Tramy as Suitcase #Peanut as Balloon #Nana as Lightbulb #Toni as Paintbrush #Gani as OJ #Kinder as Paper #Lani as Marshmallow Lights & Sounds This theme features vehicles that have a talking and light-up feature whenever the button is pressed. #Tayo #Rogi #Lani #Gani #Citu #Peanut #Heart Angry Birds This theme features characters painted like Angry Birds characters. #Rogi as Red #Speed as Chuck #Toto as Bomb #Alice as Matilda #Blow as The Blues #1 #Mellow as The Blues #2 #Tory as The Blues #3 #Big as Terence #Tayo as Hal #Peanut as Bubbles #Lani as Stella #Toni as Poppy #Nuri as Dahlia #Tramy as Willow #Bongbong as Luca #Queen Jules as The Bad Princess #Bella as Gale #Bully's Minion #1 as Minion Pig #Bully as King Pig #Woolly as Ross #Cecily as Silver #Met as The Mighty Eagle Ed, Edd n Eddy (US & Canada only) This theme features characters painted like Ed,Edd N Eddy characters. #Tory as Eddy #Mellow as Edd/Double D #Blow as Ed #Duri as Plank #Tayo as Johnny #Rogi as Kevin #Lani as Nazz #Gani as Rolf #Peanut as Jimmy #Heart as Sarah #Nuri as Lee Kanker #Toni as Marie Kanker #Tramy as May Kanker Teletubbies This theme features characters painted like Teletubbies characters. #Gani as Tinky-Winky #Rogi as Dipsy #Lani as Laa-Laa #Tramy as Po Pac-Man This theme features characters painted like Pac-Man characters. #Frank as Pac-Man #Alice as Ms. Pac-Man #Rogi as Blinky #Lani as Pinky #Tayo as Inky #Gani as Clyde Minions This theme features male characters painted as Minions characters. #Toto as Kevin #Peanut as Bob #Rogi as Stuart #Tayo as Dave #Gani as Jerry #Rubby as Carl #Iratcha as Tim Loud House This theme features characters painted like Loud House characters. #Rubby as Lincoln Loud #Iratcha as Clyde #Nuri as Lori Loud #Heart as Leni Loud #Toni as Luna Loud #Betsy as Luan Loud #Cecily as Lynn Loud #Tramy as Lucy Loud #Lani as Lola Loud #Rani as Lana Loud #Sani as Lisa Loud #Noah as Lily Loud #Citu as Mr.Loud #Carry as Mrs.Loud #Blacky as Charles #Mr.Whiskers as Cliff #Chip as Geo #Tweet as Walt #Nana as Ronnie Anne #Cooku as Bobby #Miss Teach as Mrs.Johnson #Tayo as Liam #Gani as Zach #Rogi as Rusty #Peanut as Rocky #Shine as Flat Tire #Speed as Papa Wheelie Gravity Falls This theme features characters painted like Gravity Falls characters. #Gani as Dipper #Lani as Mabel #Bubba as Stan #Chris as Soos #Cecily as Wendy #Porkie as Waddles #Woolly as Lil Gideon #Bully as Bill #Wondie as Ford Battle for Dream Island This theme features characters painted like BFDI characters, and it is unknown which characters will be available #Citu as The Speaker Box #Cooku as Coiny #Toto as Firey #Lani as Leafy #Tramy as Ice Cube #Nana as Bubble #Rani as Match #Sani as Pencil #Tayo as Pen #Rogi as Eraser #Speed as Blocky #Shine as Snowball #Gani as Tennis Ball #Nuri as Golf Ball #Bongbong as Rocky #Bella as Flower #Toni as Pin #Cecily as Needle #Big as Spongy #Rubby as Woody #Iratcha as David #Peanut as Yellow Face #Heart as Ruby #Rex as Nickel #Others Coming Soon! Rugrats This theme features characters painted like Rugrats characters. #Tayo as Tommy #Gani as Chuckie #Cooku as Phil #Nana as Lil #Rani as Angelica #Sani as Susie #Bongbong as Dil #Lani as Kimi #Blacky as Spike #Ace as Reptar #Bella as Cynthia Doug This theme features characters painted like Doug characters. #Tayo as Doug #Rogi as Skeeter #Lani as Patti #Speed as Roger #Blacky as Porkchop #Nuri as Beebe Rocko's Modern Life This theme features characters painted like Rocko's Modern Life characters. #Tayo as Rocko #Blacky as Spunky #Rogi as Heffer Wolfe #Gani as Filburt Turtle #Gerrald as Ed Bighead #Carry as Bev Bighead Aaahh!!! Real Monsters This theme features characters painted like Aaahh!!! real monsters characters. #Tayo as Ickis #Lani as Oblina #Gani as Krumm #Bully as Gromble Hey Arnold! This theme features characters painted like Hey Arnold! character. #Gani as Arnold #Tayo as Gerald #Cecily as Helga #Tramy as Phoebe #Bubba as Grandpa Phil #Grandma Car as Grandma Gertie #Rogi as Harold #Speed as Stinky #Shine as Sid #Iratcha as Eugene #Nuri as Rhonda #Lani as Lila #Billy as Ernie #Poco as Oscar Angry Beavers This theme features characters painted like Angry Beavers characters. #Tayo as Dagget #Rogi as Norbert CatDog This theme features characters painted like CatDog characters. #White Forklift as Cat #Yellow Forklift as Dog #Tory as Winslow Minecraft:Story Mode This theme features characters painted Minecraft:Story Mode characters. #Tayo as Jesse (male) #Lani as Jesse (female) #Porkie as Reuben #Rogi as Axel #Nuri as Olivia #Cecily as Petra #Shine as Lukas #More Coming Soon! Super Mario Bros This theme features characters painted like Super Mario Bros characters. #Tayo as Mario #Gani as Luigi #Lani as Princess Peach #Cecily as Princess Daisy #Peanut as Toad #Bongbong as Yoshi #Heart as Toadette #Tramy as Birdo #Bubba as Toadsworth #Rogi as Wario #Cooku as Waluigi #Chris as Donkey Kong #Bully as Bowser #Woolly as Bowser jr. #Alice as Rosalina Pokémon This theme features characters painted Pokémon characters. #Duri as Ash #Tayo as Pikachu #Rogi as Squirtle #Lani as Chikorita #Gani as Bulbasaur #Citu as Venusaur #Peanut as Marill #Heart as Jigglypuff #Hana as Nurse Joy #Rubby as Eevee #Toto as Vaporeon #Speed as Flareon #Shine as Jolteon #Toni as Umbreon #Nuri as Espeon #Iratcha as Psyduck #Bongbong as Pichu #Bully as Gengar #Woolly as Gastly #More Coming Soon! EarthBound This theme features characters painted like EarthBound characters. #Tayo as Ness #Lani as Paula #Gani as Jeff #Rogi as Poo Pororo The Little Penguin (Korea only) This theme features characters painted like Pororo The Little Penguin characters. #Tayo as Pororo #Bongbong as Crong #Lani as Petty #Heart as Loopy #Rogi as Eddy #Gani as Poby #Peanut as Harry Numberjacks (UK only) This theme features characters painted like Numberjacks characters. #Bongbong as Zero #Tramy as One #Peanut as Two #Heart as Three #Tayo as Four #Toni as Five #Rogi as Six #Nuri as Seven #Citu as Eight #Carry as Nine Jay Jay the Jet Plane This theme features characters painted like JayJay the Jet Plane characters. #Tayo as Jay Jay #Lani as Tracy #Gani as Snuffy #Rogi as Herky #Citu as Big Jake DC Super Friends This theme features characters painted like DC Super Heroes. #Frank as Superman #Alice as Wonder Woman #Pat as Batman #Toto as Robin #Bully as Joker #Queen Jules as Harley Quinn #Gerrald as Penguin #Reo as The Flash #Speed as Kid Flash #Ace as Green Lantern Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles This theme features characters painted like TMNT characters. #Tayo as Leonardo #Gani as Donatello #Rogi as Ralphael #Peanut as Michelangelo #Citu as Master Splinter #Bully as Shredder #Hana as April #Rookie as Casey The Simpsons this theme features characters painted The Simpsons characters. #Citu as Homer #Carry as Marge #Rogi as Bart #Lani as Lisa #Noah as Maggie #Bubba as Abe #Chris as Krusty The Clown #Big as Ned Flanders #Gani as Millhouse Family Guy (US & Canada only) This theme features characters painted like Family Guy characters. #Citu as Peter #Carry as Lois #Blacky as Brian #Tory as Stewie #Tayo as Chris #Cecily as Meg #Air as Quagmire #Frank as Cleveland #Pat as Joe #Miss Teach as Bonnie American Dad (US only) This theme features characters painted like American Dad characters. #Citu as Stan #Iratcha as Roger #Carry as Francine #Tayo as Steve #Cecily as Hayley #Goldie as Klaus #Toto as Jeff #Bubba as Avery #Rogi as Snot #Gani as Toshi #Peanut as Barry South Park (US & Canada only) This theme features characters painted like South Park characters. #Rogi as Cartman #Gani as Kyle #Tayo as Stan #Peanut as Butters #Iratcha as Kenny #Rubby as Tweek #Speed as Craig #Shine as Clyde #Toto as Token #Blow as Scott Malkinson #Cooku as Jimmy #Champ as Timmy #Lani as Wendy #Toni as Bebe #Heart as Red #Nuri as Heidi #Kinder as Pip #Rex as Chef #Citu as Mr.Garrison #Met as Mr.Mackey #Hana as Principal Victoria #Rookie as PC Principal Group 5 (US only) This theme features characters painted like Group 5 characters. #Rogi as Zachery #Gani as Mike #Lani as Liza #Tramy as Diana #Tayo as Jeffrey #Nuri as Thursday #Blacky as Spike #Bongbong as Little Timmy Plainsville (Australia only) This theme features characters painted like Plainsville characters. #Tayo as Kevin #Rogi as Daniel #Gani as Marcus #Cooku as Mike #Peanut as Johnny #Bongbong as Babylegs #Wondie as Abe Bendy And the Ink Machine This theme features characters painted like Bendy And the Ink Machine characters. #Tayo as Bendy #Rogi as Ink Bendy #Gani as Boris The Wolf #Lani as Alice The Angel Regular Show This theme features characters painted like Regular Show characters. #Tayo as Mordecai #Rogi as Rigby #Citu as Benson #Peanut as Pops #Met as Skips #Speed as Muscle Man #Shine as High Five Ghost #Gani as Thomas Miraculous This theme features characters painted like Miraculous characters. # Hana as Marinette Dupain Cheng/Ladybug # Rookie as Adrien Agreste/Chat Noir # Lani as Tikki # Rogi as Plagg Playsets #Tayo's Twistin' & Turnin' Racetrack Playset #Rogi's Revvin' & Rippin' Racetrack Playset #Lani's Lovely Roads Playset #Gani's Great Roads Playset #Citu's Calming Bridge Playset #Peanut's Perky Mountain Playset #Heart's Happy Highway #Speed's Speedin' Racetrack playset #Shine's Smashin' Racetrack playset # Toto's Timing Obstacle Course playset #Nuri's New Interstate Playset #Bongbong's Baby Roads Playset #Carry's Carryin' Trailer playset #Frank's Firefightin' Rescue playset #Nana's Nice Countryside Roads playset #Cooku's Crazy Circuit playset #Bully's Boomin' Space Fortress Playset #Champ's Apple Harvest Bonanza Playset #Ractor's Rushin' Low Key Farm Playset #Billy's Bulky Site Playset #Max's Mighty Dumpin' Playset #Poco's Pickin' and Diggin' Playset #Chris' Construction Course Playset #Toni's Traffic Yard Playset #Pat's Police City Playset #Miss Teach's Schoolhouse Playset #Big's Brilliant Loadin' Yard Playset #Bubba's Parkin' Lot Playset #Max and Joey's Magician Studio Playset #Lani's Princess Parade Playset (includes Princess Lani, also available in the Core Moments theme) #Rubby's Garbage Pickin' Recycling Centre Playset #Air's Sky-High Rescue Playset #Big's Harbour Motorised Playset #Race Chase Playset (includes Ride-On Tayo) Robocar Poli (US & Korea only) #Brooms Harbor Haul n' Go Playset (includes Lifti as Leky, Loadi as Lefy, Crani as Lety, Big as Terry and Sailor as Marine) #Brooms Town Rescue Station Playset (includes Pat as Poli, Frank as Roy, Alice as Amber and Air as Helly) #Clean n' Go Recycling Depot Playset (includes Rubby as Cleany) Super Wings (US & Korea only) #Jett's Hangar Playset (includes Tayo as Jett) #Donnie's Workshop Hangar Playset (includes Gani as Donnie) #World Airport Motorized Playset (includes Tayo as Jett, Gani as Donnie, Rogi as Jerome, Lani as Dizzy, Rookie as Jimbo, Big as Bigwing and Bongbong as Roy) #Jerome's Hangar Playset (Includes Rogi as Jerome) #Dizzy's Hangar Playset (Includes Lani as Dizzy) #Runway Racing Motorized Playset (includes Tayo as Jett, Pat as Paul, Windy as Bello, Bubba as Grand Albert and Nana as Mira) #Warehouse Playset (includes Rookie as Jimbo, Toni as Tom an Oli as Sammy) Thomas & Friends #Launch n' Go Tidmouth Sheds Playset (includes Tayo as Thomas,Rogi as James & Peanut as Percy) #Knapford Station Race Playset (includes Tayo as Thomas and Cooku as Bertie) #Misty Island Race Motorised Playset (includes Tayo as Thomas, Tory as Bash, Mellow as Dash and Blow as Ferdinand) #Tunnel Trouble Playset (includes Tayo as Thomas, Air as Harold and Gani as Duck) #Hard at Work Brendam Docks Playset (includes Sky as Cranky, Tayo as Thomas, Guffy as Salty and Peanut as Percy) Bob the Builder #Sort n' Go Playset (includes Peanut as Shifter, Rogi as Scoop and Billy as Ace) SpongeBob SquarePants # Pineapple Derby Playset (include Peanut as SpongeBob SquarePants & Bully as Sheldon J. Plankton) # Treedome Race Playset (includes Nana as Sandy Cheeks & Peanut as SpongeBob SquarePants) # Bikini Bottom Launch n' Go Playset (includes Tayo as Patrick Star & Peanut as SpongeBob SquarePants) # Krusty Krab Motorised Playset (includes Peanut as SpongeBob SquarePants, Gerrald as Squidward & Citu as Eugene Krabs/Mr. Krabs) # Resturant Rhythm Motorised Playset (includes Bully as Sheldon J. Plankton & Citu as Eugene Krabs/Mr. Krabs) # New Kelp City Motorised Playset (includes Peanut as SpongeBob SquarePants ,Gerrald as Squidward Tentacles & Nana as Sandy Cheeks) My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic # Bridge Jump Playset (includes Lani as Rarity and Peanut as Spike) # Ponyville Racetrack Motorised Playset (includes Cecily as Rainbow Dash and Nuri as Twilight Sparkle) # Farmyard Playset (includes Nana as Applejack and Champ as Big MacIntosh) # Statue Derby Playset (includes Nuri as Twilight Sparkle,Peanut as Spike and Bella as Princess Luna) # Fashion Parade Playset (includes Nuri as Twilight Sparkles Peanut,as Spike and Lani as Rarity) JCB # Bridge Build Playset (includes Tayo as Joey ,Chris as Marty and Citu as Doug) Charge n' Go This line features vehicles with a charging box and cable so they can race faster. They are diecasts as well. #Tayo #Rogi #Lani #Gani #Citu #Peanut #Heart #Nuri #Turi #Toto #Speed #Shine #Toni #Kinder #Rubby #Iratcha #Big #Miss Teach #Frank #Alice #Air #Pat #Max #Chris #Poco #Squishy #Billy #Carry #Bongbong #Tiny #Small #Andy #Nana #Cooku #Champ #Ractor #Blow #Mellow #Tory #Bella #Ace #Reo #Tramy #Betsy #Porter #Spinny #Trix #Larry Playsets #Charge n' Go Racetrack Playset #Rubby's Charge n' Clean Playset #Tramy and Sky's Charge n' Race Playset The other vehicles are expected to be released: *Roley *Gerrald *Rani *Sani Trivia *Peanut as Percy's prototype features black eyes instead of green ones. *Lani's prototypes shared the same mould as Gani. *The vehicles have one-way magnets (similar to that on the Thomas Take-n-Play and Wooden Railway range). Gallery TakeNPlayLightsAndSoundsTayo.jpg|Lights & Sounds Tayo TakeNPlayHalfMoonGani.jpg|Quarter Moon Gani TakeNPlayTayo.jpg|Tayo Lani as Rarity.jpg|Lani as Rarity Peanut as Spike.jpg|Peanut as Spike TayoasThomas.jpg|Tayo as Thomas PeanutasPercy.jpg|Peanut as Percy CituasHenry.jpg|Citu as Henry WondieasEdward.jpg|Wondie as Edward LaniasEmily.jpg|Lani as Emily RogiasJames.jpg|Rogi as James ReoasGordon.jpg|Reo as Gordon BubbaasToby.jpg|Bubba as Toby CituasHomer .jpg|Citu as Homer CarryasMarge Simpson Simpson.jpg|Carry as Marge RogiasBart .jpg|Rogi as Bart LaniasLisa.jpg|Lani as Lisa NoahasMaggie.jpg|Noah as Maggie TakeNPlayRogi.jpg|Rogi TayoasStan.jpg|Tayo as Stan GaniasKyle .jpg|Gani as Kyle RogiasCartman .jpg|Rogi as Cartman CookuasKenny.jpg|Cooku as Kenny PeanutasButters Stotch.jpg|Peanut as Butters Stotch PeanutasRoary.jpg|Peanut as Roary RogiasMaxi.jpg|Rogi as Maxi LaniasCici.jpg|Lani as Cici TayoasDrifter.jpg|Tayo as Drifter GaniasTin Top.jpg|Gani as Tin Top Category:Toys Category:Diecast Trains/Cars/Other Vehicles